Talar
Bernard "Talar" Dukat - szef wywiadu Temerii i lewa ręka króla Foltesta działający dawniej in cognito jako paser w Wyzimie Klasztornej z siedzibą niedaleko loszku. Jest osobą mającą dobre kontakty ze strażą miejską w Wyzimie Klasztornej i możliwie też w Handlowej. Później działa jako szewc i wmieszany jest w spisek przeciwko królowi Radowidowi V. Wiedźmin (gra komputerowa) Przy pierwszym spotkaniu przedstawia się: "Jestem paserem. Sprzedaję i kupuję, a każdy następny dialog rozpoczyna słowami: "No, to jak kurwa będzie, robimy interes?". Można z nim urządzić pojedynek w piciu: wygrana z Talarem sprawi, że ten odda wiedźminowi książkę "Ludzie z cienia, czyli historia tajnych służb temerskich". Podarowanie tej książki pucybutowi - Ori Reuvenowi zaowocuje ciekawymi informacjami od niego, w tym pierścienia proroka Lebiody, który umożliwi Geraltowi swobodne przejście do domu Shani. Na początku aktu II Geralt usłyszał, jak Siemko pyta kapitana Vincenta o srebrny miecz dla wiedźmina: "Ten od tego pasera Talara?". Rozpoczyna się wówczas zadanie "Pamięć ostrza". Po wyjściu z kanałów (zadanie "Wielka ucieczka") Talar jest pierwszą osobą, u której trzeba zasięgnąć informacji o srebrnym mieczu: będą one dosyć ubogie, gdyż Talar nie zna pochodzenia tego miecza, skieruje natomiast bohatera do hazardzisty w karczmie Miś Kudłacz. W zadaniu "Kościany poker: zawodowiec" jest jednym z potencjalnych graczy, z którymi należy wygrać do zakończenia zadania. Talar jest jednym z podejrzanych o współpracę z Salamandrą, figurujących na liście detektywa Raymonda Marloevee'a. W zadaniu "Podejrzany: Talar" po zdobyciu poszlak w rozmowie z Siemkiem za fisstech, z samym Talarem z rozmowy o miecz i na skutek spotkania z tajemniczym człowiekiem w nocy przed lub w domu pasera, gracz może podjąć decyzję o jego winie: uznanie Talara za winnego sprawi, że ten się obrazi i będzie odmawiał interakcji z bohaterem słowami "Odchędoż się". Uniewinnienie doprowadzi do przekazania od Talara informacji o luksusowych zachciankach Azara Javeda (wpis do dziennika o Javedzie plus powiązanie z dywanami w siedzibie Raymonda), a w trakcie wykonywania zadania "Wdzięczność grabarza" umorzy długi grabarzowi, co pozwoli Geraltowi na wejście na cmentarz. Niewinność Talara wychodzi również na jaw w przypadku uniewinnienia reszty podejrzanych, ukończenia zadania "Sekcja zwłok", "Wdzięczność grabarza" lub "Przyjaciółka z dawnych lat" - w tym ostatnim, gdy Shani otrzyma od wiedźmina czerwone róże (niezależnie od wybrania opcji dialogowej), lekarka wyzna, że dawniej romansowała z "typem spod ciemnej gwiazdy" - Talarem. W trakcie wieczornej przechadzki na grobli zostali zaskoczeni przez dwóch tajemniczych zamaskowanych typów. Początkowo udawała zemdlenie, by później usłyszeć dialog: "Ależ, szefie, myśleliśmy, że jesteśmy niewidoczni" z odpowiedzią: "Niewidoczne, to będą twoje jajca, jak je wam wyrwę i wsadzę w rzyć", na co ona wybuchnęła śmiechem. Niedługo potem zerwali ze sobą. W akcie III Geralt ponownie spotka Talara w zadziwiających okolicznościach - na przyjęciu w Nowym Narakorcie (zadanie "Eleganckie przyjęcie"). Zostanie przedstawiony przez Triss Merigold. Talar zapyta wiedźmina o motywy jego pogoni za Salamandrą: ideologiczne, osobiste czy jedno i drugie (zadanie "Tożsamość"). Jeżeli Geralt zechce zrobić wrażenie na królewnie Addzie, po rozmowie z Veleradem Talar odpowie, że zna upodobania kulinarne księżniczki. Po podarowaniu mu tajnego listu ze skrzyni w alkowie udzieli nam informacji o mięsie z katoblefasów - ulubionej potrawie Addy. Po wyjściu z karczmy Geralt ujrzy Talara otoczonego przez gwardzistów na czele z Roderickiem de Wettem. De Wett, zaprzysięgły wróg pasera, będzie próbował go aresztować za niepodporządkowanie się treści sfałszowanego edyktu królewskiego (zadanie "Wszyscy ludzie Foltesta"). Gracz może uratować Talara (spotka go w dalszym ciągu w Nowym Narakorcie), uwierzyć de Wettowi i pomóc w zabiciu Talara lub odejść z miejsca konfliktu - wówczas krótka cut-scenka ukaże śmierć Talara. Z jego zwłok można potem zabrać książkę "Ludzie z cienia, czyli historia tajnych służb temerskich". W walce z Talarem o dziwo rozbrzmiewa jeden z plików muzycznych, który słychać w trakcie walki z bossami. Dane z dziennika right W Wyzimie Klasztornej mieszka paser imieniem Talar, który wszedł w posiadanie rzeczy należących do Berengara. Ponadto można u niego nabyć nielegalne przedmioty. Paser jest odpychającym człowiekiem i posługuje się wyjątkowo plugawym językiem. Za dnia można spotkać Talara w jego sklepie, w domu w Wyzimie Klasztornej. Krąg znajomych pasera jest naprawdę szeroki. Zaliczają się do niego również strażnicy miejscy. Jak na pasera i oprycha Talar posiada zastanawiająco szerokie kontakty nie tylko wśród drobnych złodziejaszków, ale również wśród ludzi możnych i wpływowych. Talar wystawił na sprzedaż ekwipunek Berengara. To zastanawiające, że wiedźmińskie przedmioty dostały się w jego ręce. Wiele poszlak wskazywało na to, że Talar pracuje dla Salamandry, lecz paser okazał się niewinny. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu paser Talar został zaproszony na przyjęcie do kupca Leuvaardena, gdzie obecni byli wyłącznie ludzie bogaci i wpływowi. Okazało się, że Talar jest szefem temerskiego wywiadu. Zajmując się paserstwem, odgrywa po prostu jedną ze swoich ról szpiega. Talar zabity przez gwardzistów: ''Gdy hrabia de Wett oskarżył Talara o zdradę, nie oponowałem. Były szef temerskiego wywiadu został stracony w trybie doraźnym.'' Ponownie spotkałem Talara w komnatach królewskiego zamku. Foltest wydaje się być zadowolony z poczynań mistrza szpiegów, a Talar cieszy się ze współpracy ze mną. (Ten wpis występuje tylko w plikach dialogowych z grą, w rzeczywistości Talar pojawia się ostatni raz tylko w akcie III). Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Talar po raz pierwszy pojawia się w zadaniu Spisek. Geralt zostaje wysłany przez Dijkstrę i Roche'a, by odnaleźć ich tajnego informatora, który zaginął podczas wykonywania misji w Velen. Wiedźmin spotyka się z jednym z redańskich żołnierzy, który jest jednym ze współpracowników zaginionego szpiega. Redańczyj udziela mu ważnych informacji. Wkrótce Geralt znajduje wóz szewca i podąża za porozrzucanymi butami. Po krótkiej wędrówce napotyka skalnego trolla, Rogga, przeglądającego kupkę butów. Po rozmowie wiedźmin dowiaduje się, że trolle zabrały szewca do swojej jaskini i zmusiły go do zrobienia dla nich butów. Tam dowiaduje się, że jest to Talar, który nie pracuje, ale uczy Ogga i Pogga przeklinać. Geralt może przekonać stwory, że pojedzie z szewcem po materiał na buty, albo może je po prostu zabić i uwolnić Talara. Niezależnie od podjętej decyzji, Wiedźmin i dawny paser przedostają się do wozu szewca, gdzie ten okazuje mu swoją wdzięczność i odpowiada na kilka pytań. Przed skończeniem rozmowy, Talar mówi Geraltowi, żeby nadstawiał uszu, gdyż niedługo całą Północ będzie mówić o śmierci króla Radowida. Ciekawostki * Talar mówi wyjątkowo soczystym językiem, nawet jak na mieszkańca Wyzimy, przez wielu jego dialog z Geraltem został uznany za najlepszy w grze - po prostu konkretny. * W grze Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Talar nie pojawia się osobiście, jednak dość konkretnie daje nam o sobie znać. Dodatkowo w jednym z zadań w akcie I znajdujemy zwłoki agenta i jego list do szefa - Talara * W grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon podczas wykonywania zadania w Białym Sadzie "Patelnia jak nowa" natrafiamy na ślady pobytu Talara w jednej z chat, gdzie oczekiwał na spotkanie z przedstawicielami nilfgaardzkiego wywiadu. Niezgodność z Wiedźminem 2: * Jeśli Geralt zdecydował się zabić Talara w Wiedźminie, i tak dostanie od niego wiadomość w Wiedźminie 2 oraz pojawi się on w trzeciej części gry. Galeria Gwint Talar.png|Karta do gwinta przedstawiająca Talara Kategoria:Postacie z gry Wiedźmin Kategoria:Postacie wspomniane w grze Wiedźmin 2 Kategoria:Postacie z gry Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Kategoria:Postacie z kart do gwinta Kategoria:Ludzie